


Rear Guard

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: In truth, he wished to keep an eye on the Ranger.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Rear Guard

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Behind" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A mix of serious and silly Boromir, because I couldn't leave it alone with a prompt like that. *grin*

As the company left Rivendell, Boromir deliberately took the last place in line. He rationalized to himself that it was because he was best equipped, with sword and shield, to defend the rear.

But in truth, he wished to keep an eye on the Ranger. Oh, he believed that his oath to the halfling was sincere, but Boromir did not trust the man to do what was necessary to keep the others safe.

It did not hurt, though, that from this vantage, he could also keep an eye on the Ranger's nicely-shaped posterior--and plot his own attack from behind.


End file.
